Gra emocji
by Arianka
Summary: Po spotkaniu z Moriarty'm na basenie John i Sherlock muszą sobie poradzić z emocjami, każdy na swój sposób. Seria krótkich scenek oczami Sherlocka i Johna.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** John i Sherlock muszą sobie poradzić z emocjami po akcji na basenie. W założeniu seria krótkich scenek, na przemian oczami Sherlocka i Johna.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters and I don't make any profit from my writing.

* * *

**John**

Jeden telefon. Tylko jeden, i nic więcej. Tyle wystarczyło. Poszedł sobie, a wraz z nim zniknęły czerwone plamki celowników. Trzasnęły jeszcze drzwi i na basenie zrobiło się cicho jak w grobowcu.

John skrzywił się na to skojarzenie. Jeszcze chwila, a ten basen wyleciałby w powietrze i najpewniej pogrzebał ich żywcem. Jeśli mieliby szczęście, może nawet wszystko poszłoby szybko i w miarę bezboleśnie. Może.

- Co to było? – zapytał drętwo Sherlocka, który oddychał ciężko jak po biegu i wpatrywał się w drzwi, za którymi zniknął Moriarty. Pytanie było głupie, ale John po prostu musiał przełamać tę ciszę.

- Ktoś wpłynął na jego decyzję – odpowiedział detektyw nieobecnym tonem. Nawet głos przyjaciela nie skłonił go, by przestał zaciskać konwulsyjnie dłoń na pistolecie. – Pytanie tylko, kto...

Przez moment John zaniemówił, bo odniósł wrażenie, że Sherlock już zapomniał o tym, że dopiero co ktoś trzymał go na muszce i już zajmował się nową zagadką. Jak jakaś pieprzona maszyna. Wrażenie jednak minęło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło, gdy tylko Sherlock odwrócił się ku niemu. Choć wyraźnie starał się utrzymać tę samą maskę obojętności i chłodnego zainteresowania co przy Moriarty'm, John widział aż nadto wyraźnie echo niedawnych nerwów i przerażenia. I troskę. Zorientował się przy tym, że wciąż kucał i opierał się o ściankę przebieralni, dysząc ciężko. Tak, to musiało być to, co tak niepokoiło Sherlocka.

- Um... John? Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – tym razem detektyw zapytał ostrożniej, mniej chaotycznie.

- Tak. Tak, Sherlocku, jestem cały. W porządku, naprawdę – John zmusił kąciki ust do uniesienia w czymś na kształt uśmiechu. Zaraz też zdziwił się nieco, widząc jak Sherlock wyciąga do niego rękę. Przyjął oferowaną pomoc i dźwignął się na nogi. Tym razem kolana się pod nim nie ugięły, za co był bardzo wdzięczny. Poza bólem głowy nic mu nie dolegało, przynajmniej fizycznie. Psychiką będzie się martwił w domu, tak było bezpieczniej.

- Dzięki. - John otrzepał kurtkę i wyprostował się. - Hej, a ty dokąd? - zapytał, bo Sherlock stanął na krawędzi basenu i przykucnął. Przez chwilę gapił się bezsensownie na wodę, albo, co John skojarzył dopiero po chwili, na pendrive'a na dnie. Po swojemu zignorował pytanie i odezwał się dopiero, gdy wstał.

- Na zewnątrz - rzucił krótko, a John był mu wdzięczny, że nie zamierzał szukać śladów po Moriartym czy snajperze, który przed chwilą trzymał ich na muszce.

- Tak, racja. Wiesz, powinniśmy zawołać policję.

- Policja jest już w drodze, nie słyszysz? - odpowiedział Sherlock i nie oglądając się za siebie poszedł w kierunku wyjścia. Dopiero przy drzwiach obejrzał się, czy John na pewno za nim idzie. Faktycznie, można było usłyszeć zbliżający się odgłos syren policyjnych.

- To naprawdę były plany rakietowe? - zagadnął doktor. - Myślałem, że oddałeś je Mycroftowi. Nie będzie się cieszył.

- Oczywiście, że mu oddałem - prychnął Sherlock. - Ale z całym szacunkiem, powinni chociaż zabezpieczać te pandrive'y hasłem. To żenujące, że rządowe tajne dane nie są w żaden sposób chronione. Naprawdę spodziewałem się po Mycrofcie więcej inteligencji, widać on też musi pracować z idiotami, nic dziwnego, że... - paplał lekkim tonem, dopóki John mu nie przerwał.

- Nie musisz tego robić.

- Czego? - Sherlock aż przystanął, zaskoczony wtrąceniem.

- Nie musisz udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, to normalne, że jesteś spięty i zdenerwowany - odparł John i dogonił przyjaciela. Razem wyszli na pusty o tej porze parking.

- Ja nie... - próbował zaprzeczyć detektyw, a potem znów się zatrzymał. - O nie. Nie, nie, nie! - wyrzucił z siebie i spróbował zawrócić. John natychmiast dostrzegł. co było przyczyną; czarne auto na końcu parkingu i Mycroft Holmes ze swoim nieodłącznym parasolem. Doktor Watson znów poczuł się, jakby był jakimś pieprzonym Jamesem Bondem, choć powinien był się już przyzwyczaić, że brytyjski wywiad istnieje i ma się całkiem dobrze, przynajmniej tam, gdzie w grę wchodzi Holmes i jego "troska" o brata. Jego obecność tłumaczyła również, dlaczego inspektor Lestrade właśnie parkował tuż obok.

- Dobrze was widzieć obu żywych - przywitał ich Mycroft. - Sherlock, czyś ty rozum postradał, żeby...

- Ciebie nie, Mycroft. Dobranoc.

I na tym rozmowa się skończyła. Sherlock kolejny raz zignorował swojego brata. Bez słowa wyjaśnienia zostawił Johna na parkingu i po prostu sobie poszedł. Bez płaszcza było go wyjątkowo... mało. John mimowolnie skojarzył, że gdy wychodził wcześniej z domu, Sherlock siedział zakutany w płaszcz. Nie było sensu wnikać w logikę postępowania, pomyślał zmęczony. Skoro Sherlock się zwinął, on musiał zostać i przynajmniej poinformować inspektora, że będą potrzebowali specjalistów od materiałów wybuchowych. Starał się przy tym wyrzucić z pamięci fakt, że jeszcze pół godziny wcześniej miał te ładunki na sobie. Odpowiadał więc na pytania Lestrade'a, a potem pozwolił, by Mycroft uprzejmie odwiózł go do domu.


	2. Chapter 2

****Dziękuję bardzo za śledzenie i komentarze. Jestem otwarta na wszelką krytykę.

Tym razem wersja sherlockowa :)

* * *

**Sherlock**

Przez ostatnie cztery dni spał może szesnaście godzin, z czego ostatnie czterdzieści był na nogach. Nawet dla niego było to trochę za dużo. Moriarty był interesujący, owszem. Na początku Sherlock podjął jego wyzwanie z przyjemnością. Lepiej było rozwiązywać kolejne zagadki niż strzelać do ściany. Moriarty nie pozwolił mu się zatrzymać nawet na chwilę, za jedną sprawą szła następna, a Sherlock udowadniał sobie i otoczeniu, że był w szczytowej formie.

Zabawa skończyła się w momencie, gdy starsza pani wyleciała w powietrze. To już nie była gra o to, kto był sprytniejszy i lepiej łączył fakty w całość. Stawką były ludzkie istnienia. To, że Sherlock nie dopuszczał do tego, by emocje przyćmiewały mu zdolność myślenia, wcale nie oznaczało, że nic nie czuł. Owszem, łatwo było odciąć się od uczuć, gdy były ważniejsze sprawy w danym momencie, ale wbrew opinii Johna Sherlock pamiętał o zakładnikach. Po prostu chłodna kalkulacja udowodniła, że emocje mogą go tylko rozproszyć. Śmierć starszej kobiety i jej sąsiadów wstrząsnęła Sherlockiem na tyle, że przy następnej konfrontacji z porywaczem był zdesperowany, by ocalić dziecko. Udało mu się.

Odrębnym problemem była różnica między posiadaniem uczuć i okazywaniem ich. Czy może raczej nieokazywaniem. Sherlock nie lubił emocji, bo sprawiały, że ludzie zachowywali się nielogicznie. Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć ich istnieniu.

Z ulgą dotarł do domu. Wyglądało na to, że ta sprawa została już rozwiązana, więc mógł pomyśleć o transporcie, który domagał się jedzenia i snu. Być może nawet w odwrotnej kolejności, ale nie zamierzał pozwolić, by głód obudził go w środku nocy. Zjeść i spać.

Risotto Johna było niedosolone, ale Sherlock nie przejmował się tym. Pochłonął cały talerz i zagryzł ciasteczkami, które pani Hudson musiała im podrzucić. Zrobił jeszcze herbatę i dopiero wtedy skojarzył, że John wspominał coś o konieczności zakupów.

- John? Nie ma mleka – zawołał. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział i to wzbudziło w nim niepokój. Dlaczego nie było Johna? Sherlock otrząsnął się, żeby nie zasnąć przy stole. No tak, John został przy basenie... Kolejne ukłucie niepokoju zostało zgłuszone faktem, że był tam również Mycroft i Lestrade ze swoimi policjantami. Ale po co on tam został? Ach, pewnie załatwić jakieś nieważne drobiazgi. Nic, czym Sherlock powinien się przejmować.

Niedojedzone ciasteczko spadło na talerz wprost w kałużę sosu. Sherlock zagapił się na nie, przez moment bezsensownie rozważając, czy nadal będzie jadalne. Ciasteczko było kakaowe, a sos zawierał mnóstwo ziół, które John stosował z upodobaniem, a w które Sherlock przezornie nie wnikał. Pewnie gdyby chciał, mógłby sobie przypomnieć przeczytane kiedyś łacińskie nazwy składników przypraw w kuchni, ale nie miało to większego sensu, więc szkoda było tracić czas i zaśmiecać umysł. Po tym, jak złapał się na tym, że patrzy tępo w talerz i wcale nie poświęca swojej uwagi jakiemuś niezwykle ważnemu szczegółowi, Sherlock uznał, że nie może dłużej ignorować potrzeby regeneracji. Zostawił talerz z ciasteczkiem na stole i powędrował prosto do sypialni.

Była jedna rzecz, która pozostawiła po sobie gorzki ślad i w przeciwieństwie do innych nie dawała mu się tak po prostu wyłączyć. Przekonanie, że to John stał za tym wszystkim, a on dał się tak bardzo zwieść. Trwało to zaledwie chwilę, dopóki nie zobaczył ładunków, ale nadal dręczyło go wspomnienie, gdy myślał, że mógł się tak pomylić. To było jak zdrada. Nie, nie Johna, lecz jego. Jak mógł choć przez chwilę tak pomyśleć? Przecież to był _jego _John! Świadomość, że posądził przyjaciela o taką niegodziwość, bolała.

Sherlock był zbyt zmęczony, by długo roztrząsać tę kwestię. Potrzebował świeżego spojrzenia, a może i opinii drugiej osoby, ale tak się składało, że pani Hudson już spała, a John jeszcze nie wrócił. Najlepszą opcją było w tej chwili odespanie całego tego szaleństwa. Sherlock nie przejął się nawet faktem, że rzucił się na łóżko w garniturze. Z tego niewyspania musiał być bardziej wrażliwy, pomyślał leniwie. Oczy same mu się zamykały, a mimo to nie był w stanie się wyłączyć. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, na co czeka.

Bez Johna w mieszkaniu było... dziwnie. Sherlock sam się sobie dziwił, ale dla własnego bezpieczeństwa wolałby, żeby doktor wrócił i spał na górze jak zawsze. Przecież dlatego poczekał, aż John wyjdzie do Sarah, nim nie zamieścił na stronie informacji o spotkaniu, bo nie chciał go w to mieszać. Moriarty zdołał go zaskoczyć, bo uderzył w kogoś, kto Sherlocka... tolerował. Tak, tolerancja i akceptacja Johna były czymś, do czego Sherlock przywykł i nie chciał, żeby ktoś nagle to zmieniał. Dopiero co jedno pociągnięcie cyngla mogło to zmienić i detektywowi wciąż robiło się nieswojo na tę myśl.

Po kwadransie usłyszał trzask drzwi i kroki na schodach i odetchnął. Dobrze znał energiczny, sprężysty krok Johna. Uspokojony, Sherlock zwinął się w kłębek. Nie poruszył się ani nie odezwał, gdy chwilę później John najpierw cicho zawołał, a potem zajrzał do sypialni. Usłyszał jeszcze, jak komentuje pod nosem bajzel w kuchni, a potem pozwolił sobie na reset.


	3. Chapter 3

****Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy dodali mnie do śledzonych historii :) Mam nadzieję, że będziecie nadal śledzili, scenek będzie jeszcze przynajmniej kilka.

* * *

**John**

Dwa brudne talerze, miska i kubek z resztką herbaty na stole. Czajnik zostawiony na blacie. Okruchy od ciastek na stole i podłodze oraz pusta butelka od mleka stojąca ostentacyjnie na środku. Wszystko to stanowiło wystarczające świadectwo, że Sherlock dotarł do domu, uznał sprawę za zakończoną i zdecydował się odwiedzić kuchnię. John po trosze dziwił się, że nie zastał detektywa śpiącego na krześle z nosem w talerzu; już nieraz Sherlockowi zdarzyło się paść z wyczerpania, zanim dotarł do swojej sypialni.

Doktor zajrzał do pokoju współlokatora, tak na wszelki wypadek. Po atrakcjach dzisiejszego wieczoru wolał się upewnić, że Sherlock jest bezpieczny. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc przyjaciela zwiniętego w pełnym garniturze i butach na kołdrze. To dziwne, spodziewałby się bardziej dramatycznej pozy, rozrzuconych kończyn zwisających z łóżka i rozczochranej czupryny rozsypanej na poduszce, a jednak śpiący Sherlock wyglądał zaskakująco normalnie. Cóż, kiedyś musiał, nie? Johna nie obchodziło już, czy spał, czy tylko udawał; znał go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że Sherlock też czasem musi odespać.

Kubek herbaty, a potem szklaneczka whisky dobrze mu zrobiły. John siedział w swoim fotelu w salonie i leniwie patrzył w gazetę, której nawet nie czytał. Był zmęczony, ale wolał się jeszcze uspokoić, nim położy się spać. Za wiele koszmarów już miewał po Afganistanie, nie potrzebował przypominać ich sobie tej nocy i dodatkowo dokładać jeszcze wydarzeń z basenu. Ciepły kubek w dłoniach i bajzel w kuchni przypominały mu, że wszystko skończyło się dobrze i wbrew wszelkiemu prawdopodobieństwu obaj wyszli cało z tej przygody. John uśmiechnął się krzywo do siebie. To nie była przygoda, a sprawa, poprawił się w duchu, przypominając sobie narzekania Sherlocka, według którego John nadmiernie koloryzował to, co im się przydarzało. Mimo to doktor postrzegał to właśnie tak – jako ciąg przygód u boku detektywa-konsultanta.

W pewnym momencie John sięgnął po telefon, żeby sprawdzić godzinę, i uświadomił sobie, o czym zapomniał. Miał trzy nieprzeczytane wiadomości, z czego ostatnią sprzed pół godziny. Sarah dobijała się do niego, najwyraźniej zaniepokojona tym, że nie przyszedł. Nie zważając na porę, John zadzwonił do niej.

_- Och, raczyłeś się w końcu odezwać_ – powitała go Sarah. John doskonale słyszał w jej głosie irytację.

- Przepraszam cię. Nie mogłem wcześniej zadzwonić, naprawdę.

- _Znów sprawa tego twojego detektywa? Kolejna układanka? Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić._

- Dasz mi wyjaśnić? – zdenerwował się John. – Byłem już w taksówce w drodze do ciebie, kiedy...

_- Co, ufo porwało?_ – zapytała ironicznie Sarah. Kpina w jej głosie zabrzmiała dla Johna podwójnie okrutnie, bo jego dziewczyna niewiele się pomyliła.

- Nie ufo, ale blisko. Zostałem porwany i wykorzystany jako zakładnik – powiedział spokojnie doktor. Sarah powinna już być przyzwyczajona.

_- Och. Boże, znowu?_ – zapytała zmęczonym głosem. Rzeczywiście, nie była zbyt zaskoczona. – _To trochę przytłaczające, wiesz?_

- Wiem, Sarah, przepraszam. Nie martw, się, jestem cały, obaj jesteśmy – uspokoił ją John. – Jutro porozmawiamy, dobrze?

_- Jasne, dobranoc._

Sarah rozłączyła się, gdy tylko usłyszała odpowiedź. John z westchnieniem odłożył telefon i rozmasował skronie. Sarah była zła i pewnie miała do tego prawo, ale John był w tej chwili zbyt zmęczony, żeby się gęsto tłumaczyć i próbować ją udobruchać. Był żołnierzem i znał ryzyko tej swoistej pracy u boku Sherlocka. Nie znaczyło to wcale, że się nie przejmował, porywanie czy grożenie bronią nie jest czymś, do czego się po prostu przyzwyczajasz, ale John zawsze liczył się z możliwością śmierci. Otarł się o nią w Afganistanie, znał ją całkiem dobrze. Mimo to dotąd dopisywało mu szczęście i John liczył po cichu, że go nie opuści. Że nie opuści ich obu.

Myśli Johna powróciły do wydarzeń na basenie, a przede wszystkim do zachowania Sherlocka. Doktor przekonał się na własne oczy, że pomylił się co do swojego współlokatora. Jeszcze dwa dni temu sądził, że rozwiązywanie zagadek i związane z tym podniecenie były dla Sherlocka najważniejsze. Jim Moriarty dostarczał mu rozrywki, wydawał się wręcz przeciwnikiem stworzonym specjalnie na miarę inteligencji Sherlocka. A jednak oskarżenia Johna stały się nieprawdziwe w momencie, gdy Moriarty uderzył w osoby bliskie detektywowi. Doktor doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego towarzystwo stało się dla Sherlocka cenne, a przez to on sam był ważny. W jego myśleniu nie było egoizmu, jedynie trzeźwa ocena sytuacji. W końcu był żołnierzem, musiał umieć dostrzec sprawy takimi, jakie były naprawdę, bez koloryzowania. I w przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka zdawał sobie sprawę z łączącej ich więzi. Wspólna walka i zagrożenie potrafiły zbliżyć ludzi bardziej niż więzy małżeńskie. W inny sposób, lecz mocniej.

Trzymał się tej myśli, gdy wchodził po schodach do swojej sypialni. Wolał przed snem pamiętać o przyjaźni i przygodach, tak, przygodach, niż o basenie. Może nawet uda mu się uniknąć koszmarów, pomyślał sennie.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:  
**Przepraszam, że kazałam tak długo czekać, kolejne dwa kawałki powinny pojawić się szybciej.

* * *

**Sherlock**

Niemiłosiernie upierdliwy telefon brutalnie przerwał mu sen, choć Sherlock w zasadzie powinien być wdzięczny, że Lestrade i tak był dość uprzejmy i poczekał do południa, nim zadzwonił. Detektyw wyplątał się z kłębu pościeli i z garnituru, po czym przez kolejne pół godziny wisiał na telefonie. Inspektor zdążył go zrugać za nieostrożność, opieprzyć za wczorajszą ucieczkę i zanudzić na śmierć pytaniami. Nie wzruszył go nawet zaspany głos Sherlocka i jego ostentacyjne ziewanie. Oczywiście detektyw zawsze mógł się rozłączyć, ale wtedy Lestrade przyjechałby na Baker Street i zanudzał go jeszcze dłużej.

W końcu Sherlock wychynął ze swojej sypialni po kawę i jakieś śniadanie, czy może raczej lunch, przedtem jednak zdecydował się na długi prysznic. John pewnie by się śmiał, gdyby zobaczył, że po nocy przespanej w garniturze przebrał się w swój ulubiony szlafrok. Dopiero tak odświeżony wsunął się do kuchni, bo organizm po ostatniej głodówce znów domagał się uzupełnienia kalorii.

Brak butelki na stole i pełna lodówka świadczyły o tym, że John był miły i zrobił jakieś zakupy. Wrzucił nawet wczorajsze naczynia do zlewu, ale na tym jego uprzejmość się skończyła, więc jeśli Sherlock chciał użyć swojego kubka, musiał go najpierw umyć.

Zlew pełen brudnych naczyń przypomniał mu przy okazji, że część jego sprzętu czekała na domycie. Sherlock miał kilka doświadczeń do przeprowadzenia, więc chcąc nie chcąc zabrał się za doszorowanie probówek.

Dezynfekowanie sprzętu i szkiełek zajęło mu dobre pół godziny, zwłaszcza, że między czystymi zlewkami ukryło się kilka wyjątkowo zaskorupiałych. W międzyczasie Sherlock zaparzył sobie kawę, co z kolei uświadomiło mu, że John jako osoba pijąca wszystko gorzkie nie uzupełnił zapasu cukru. Już wcześniej zauważył, że doktora nie było w domu, więc swoim zwyczajem Sherlock wysłał mu smsa. Potem zawiadomił go jeszcze o kilku drobiazgach, nie kłopocząc się sprawdzeniem, czy dostał odpowiedź.

Zmywanie przybliżyło go do czynności właściwych zwykłym śmiertelnikom, przez co Sherlock skojarzył, że w jego szafie było jakoś tak pusto, a to z kolei spowodowało wysnucie odpowiednich wniosków. Brak ubrań w szafie, pełny kosz w łazience, konieczność prania.

Lestrade pewnie nigdy by nie uwierzył, że był zdolny do tak trywialnych czynności, przemknęło Sherlockowi przez głowę. Domowe obowiązki były czymś, czego zawsze unikał jak tylko mógł, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie potrafił ich wykonać. W końcu przez kilka lat mieszkał zupełnie sam i musiał sobie radzić.

Teraz jednak sytuacja wyglądała inaczej i Sherlock nie mógł wiecznie udawać, że tak nie było. Czaszkę na kominku zastąpił doktor Watson, który był bez porównania lepszym słuchaczem, chociaż czasem detektywowi przydałoby się zbawienne milczenie kościanego przyjaciela. Sherlock w wieku trzydziestu lat dopiero zaczynał rozumieć, co to słowo oznacza. A przyjaźń kojarzyła mu się przede wszystkim z tym, że John podążał za nim jak cień. Przyjaźnią była kłótnia o bajzel w kuchni i zwłoki w wannie, gonitwa po Londynie i herbata o trzeciej w nocy, wizyty w Scotland Yardzie i tłumaczenie z języka idiotów na sherlockowy. To ostatnie John z każdym dniem opanowywał coraz lepiej, choć Sherlock nigdy go o to nie prosił. A poza tym – John potrafił słuchać i nie obrażał się.

Między innymi dlatego po kolejnym smsie, na który nie dostał odpowiedzi, Sherlock zaczął się niepokoić. John zawsze odpisywał, nawet na te durne, które detektyw wysyłał, gdy się nudził. Owszem, czasem nie usłyszał i nie odpisał od razu, ale w końcu sięgał po telefon, pewnie żeby sprawdzić godzinę, i wtedy zauważał smsa od Sherlocka. Dzisiaj natomiast zignorował wszystkie wiadomości, w tym tę, w której Sherlock informował go, że jego ulubiony sweter przypadkiem wygotował się w pralce razem z rzeczami detektywa.

W normalnej sytuacji John nigdy by mu nie darował, zawsze bardzo się denerwował, kiedy Sherlock korzystał bez pozwolenia z jego własności. Wprawdzie pomyłkowe wypranie trudno było tak naprawdę nazwać użytkowaniem, ale doktor zignorował również zawoalowane przeprosiny detektywa. To już było tym bardziej dziwne, bo John zwykle starał się okazać, że docenia socjalne starania Sherlocka.

W końcu Sherlock zadzwonił. Raz, potem drugi i trzeci. Telefon Johna nieodmiennie pytał go automatycznym głosem, czy zechce zostawić wiadomość. Za czwartym razem detektyw nie zerwał połączenia, poczekał, aż poczta skończy recytować formułki i nagrał się.

Domowe obowiązki były nudne, ale nagle okazało się, że Sherlock nie potrafi się skupić na najprostszych czynnościach. Ciskał się po całym mieszkaniu, nie mając pojęcia, o co chodzi. Skąd brał się ten niepokój i dlaczego nie chciał go opuścić? Gdzie był John i dlaczego nie odbierał? Robił to specjalnie, czy ktoś mu przeszkadzał? I dlaczego, dlaczego Sherlock tak się przejmował?

Panika była nowym, niemiłym doświadczeniem. Sherlock potrzebował odpowiedzi na swoje pytania natychmiast, bo nie był w stanie zająć się niczym pożytecznym. Skoro John nie odbierał, mógł być dosłownie wszędzie. Sherlock rozważał przez moment dostępne możliwości działania, po czym wybrał drogę, która była nieprzyjemna, ale najkrótsza.


	5. Chapter 5

**John**

Dobrze było wyspać się i odetchnąć po czterech dniach ciągłego wyścigu z czasem. John aż się dziwił, że przespał noc bez koszmarów, widać był zbyt zmęczony, by mieć jakiekolwiek sny, jeśli nie liczyć bzdurnego mamrotania do Sherlocka, żeby sprzątnął ze stołu talerz z resztką ludzkich zwłok. Każdy normalny pewnie uznałby to za koszmar, ale John przywykł już do tego, że w realnym życiu jego współlokator potrafił wybebeszać zwłoki, więc naprawdę sen nie zrobił na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.

John załatwił szybkie zakupy, bo w domu nie było już nic prócz ciasteczek pani Hudson, a potem korzystał z błogosławionej ciszy i leniwie przeglądał pocztę na komputerze. Sherlock spał, więc przynajmniej na razie John nie musiał słuchać narzekań na nudę.

Pomiędzy zwałami spamu, jaki nagromadził mu się w skrzynce przez ostatnich kilka dni, John z miłym zaskoczeniem trafił na wiadomość od dawnego znajomego. Spotkał go przelotem w czasie świąt, jeszcze zanim poznał Sherlocka, i już wtedy David namawiał go do odwiedzin. John przechodził wtedy rehabilitację, a poza tym fundusze za nic nie pozwoliłyby mu na wyjazd, więc grzecznie odmówił. Teraz David przypomniał o sobie i o zaproszeniu, a John zawahał się nad odpowiedzią. Z jednej strony wyjazd do Nowej Zelandii wydawał się równie odległy jak podróż na Księżyc, ale z drugiej...

Doktor zdecydował się zostawić odpowiedź na później. Zamiast tego zadzwonił do Sarah i zaproponował jej spotkanie w czasie przerwy w pracy. Dziewczyna zgodziła się chętnie i John wyszedł przed dwunastą z Baker Street, zostawiając śpiącego Sherlocka sam na sam z jego poduszką.

Lunch z Sarah był przyjemny i pozwolił Johnowi wyjaśnić, co przeszkodziło mu poprzedniego wieczoru. Lekarka ochłonęła po wczorajszej złości i spokojnie wysłuchała doktora. John mógł z nią szczerze porozmawiać i przy okazji uporządkować sobie wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia. Gdy już opowiedział jej wszystko, utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że wyjazd i czasowa zmiana otoczenia dobrze mu zrobią.

O dziwo Sarah nie trzeba było nawet długo namawiać. Nowa Zelandia leżała na drugim końcu świata i znajdowała się wystarczająco daleko, by przez pewien czas mogli pobyć tylko we dwoje, bez wtrącającego się Sherlocka. Sarah zgodziła się na wyjazd, więc problemem pozostawało tylko kupienie biletów lotniczych. John zdawał sobie sprawę, że taki wydatek poważnie nadwątli jego oszczędności, ale w tej chwili naprawdę potrzebował odpoczynku. Liczył też po cichu, że może Sherlock załatwi mu coś po znajomości i zamierzał bezczelnie z tego skorzystać, jeśli tylko będzie miał taką możliwość.

Sarah musiała wracać do pracy, więc pożegnała się i wyszła. John dopił jeszcze swoją kawę i chciał uiścić rachunek, gdy niespodziewanie ktoś usiadł naprzeciw niego.

- Byłbym ci zobowiązany, gdybyś od czasu do czasu odbierał telefon - odezwał się Mycroft Holmes i oparł łokcie na stole.

- Jakiś problem? - zagadnął John, starając się ukryć swoje zdziwienie. Nie spodziewał się spotkać brata Sherlocka w takim miejscu. Co więcej, zniecierpliwienie starszego Holmesa sugerowało, że od jakiegoś czasu czekał, by do niego podejść.

- Mój brat potrafi być bardzo nachalny, gdy czegoś chce. A jeśli dzwoni w tym celu do mnie... - Mycroft urwał znacząco, a John wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i włączył go. Wiadomość na poczcie głosowej, sześć nieodebranych połączeń i dziesięć smsów. Sherlock rzeczywiście musiał być zdeterminowany, żeby się do niego dodzwonić.

_12:24 Kupiłeś inne mleko niż zwykle, jest niedobre. SH _

_12:27 Nie kupiłeś cukru. SH _

_12:49 Pani Hudson zrobiła nam porządki w kuchni, nie mogę nic znaleźć. SH _

_14:17 Obawiam się, że twój sweter uległ miniaturyzacji w praniu. SH_

_14:20 Odkupię. SH_

_14:22 Gdzie jesteś? Nudno. SH _

_14:26 Nie masz dzisiaj dyżuru, sprawdziłem. Gdzie jesteś? SH _

_14:30 Odbierz telefon. SH _

_14:32 Odbierz ten cholerny telefon. SH _

_14:37 John?! _

Sherlock się o niego martwił. Więcej, był dość zaniepokojony, by skorzystać z pomocy swojego brata, bo John nie wątpił, że to był powód, dla którego właśnie spotkał Mycrofta. Świadomość, że Sherlock aż tak się przejmował, była nowa, ale wcale nie zaskakująca. John był przyzwyczajony do tego, że po wyjątkowo niebezpiecznym wypadzie z bazy ocalali członkowie zespołu odruchowo pilnowali siebie nawzajem i nieraz sprawdzali po nocach, czy przyjaciel śpi jeszcze na pryczy obok. John zresztą też tak robił, jeśli akurat nie doglądał rannych. Gdyby się spodziewał, że Sherlock tak mocno zareaguje po wczorajszym porwaniu, nie wyszedłby tak bez słowa i nie wyłączał komórki. Detektyw musiał wpaść w panikę, skoro zadzwonił do brata.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie proszę o zbyt wiele - dorzucił Mycroft uprzejmym, ale nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem i wstał, przy okazji wkładając banknot do okładki z rachunkiem.

Ledwie wyszedł, John wykręcił numer Sherlocka. Drań oczywiście nie odebrał.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sherlock**

Liczył na to, że jeśli spędzi cały dzień poza domem i wróci późną nocą, uniknie rozmowy. Niestety John widać nie był na tyle śpiący, by zniechęcić się jego nieobecnością i pójść się położyć. Było dobrze po pierwszej, gdy Sherlock wszedł do mieszkania, a mimo to jego współlokator siedział w salonie i czytał.

- O, jesteś - przywitał go swobodnie, zerkając ponad gazetą. - Co tam masz? - zainteresował się, bo Sherlock prosto z salonu skierował się w stronę lodówki.

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć.

- Jeśli to znowu jest coś nieapetycznego, bądź tak miły i wsadź to do jakiegoś pudełka - poprosił John.

- A mamy dość duże, żeby zmieściło się w nim przedramię? - zapytał lekko Sherlock, grzebiąc po szafkach.

- Masz rację, nie chciałem wiedzieć - westchnął John. - Zobacz tam na dole za garnkami. A w ogóle po co ci ta ręka?

- Tego tym bardziej nie chcesz wiedzieć - odpowiedział Sherlock. Znalazł pudełko, schował ramię do lodówki i chciał czmychnąć do swojej sypialni, skoro John okupował salon.

- Zaczekaj, musimy pogadać. - Głos doktora zatrzymał go przy drzwiach. Sherlock zamarł na moment. Mógł oczywiście zignorować Johna, ale coś mu mówiło, że tym razem nie da się zbyć jak wcześniej za dnia. Może więc lepiej było porozmawiać.

- Tak?

- Chodź tu, nie będziemy do siebie krzyczeć przez kuchnię.

- O co chodzi? - zapytał niechętnie Sherlock, gdy już usiadł w swoim fotelu naprzeciw Johna. Miał mgliste pojęcie o tym, dokąd zmierzała ta rozmowa i wcale mu się to nie podobało.

- O ciebie - oświadczył krótko John i odłożył gazetę.

- To znaczy?

- Nie najlepiej się do tego nadaję, ale ktoś powinien - zaczął doktor, już mniej pewnym tonem, a Sherlock czuł, że wkraczają na rejony kompletnie mu obce. - Ja chodziłem do terapeutki po powrocie...

- No i? - wtrącił się Sherlock. - Raczej nie na wiele się przydała - wytknął. - O co ci chodzi? Wyrażaj się jaśniej.

- O to, że jesteś kłębkiem nerwów - powiedział John z prostotą.

- Czym jestem? John, daruj sobie takie przenośnie - zirytował się Sherlock.

- Nie radzisz sobie z emocjami - mówił dalej doktor z brutalną szczerością. - To normalne, nic nie pozostaje bez śladów. Ja po powrocie z Afganistanu miałem koszmary, a Ella miała mi pomóc wrócić do codziennego życia. Pomyślałem, że może rozmowa ci pomoże.

Sherlock oparł się i złączył dłonie w daszek. Więc John zamierzał zabawić się w terapeutę... Nie, poprawił się, on po prostu chciał pomóc. Być może nawet miał rację. Sherlock dotąd nie miał ochoty spojrzeć mu w oczy, bo przypominał sobie własną panikę z rana i to, że zadzwonił do Mycrofta. Niewygodna, bardzo niewygodna świadomość.

- Nie lubię emocji – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili. – Sprawiają, że ludzie zachowują się nielogicznie. To słabość, którą można wykorzystać przeciw tobie – dodał, nieświadomie nawiązując do tego, co było głównym problemem. Do tego, że ktoś śmiał wykorzystać jego przyjaźń z Johnem przeciw niemu.

- Owszem, uczucia i przywiązanie nas osłabiają – przyznał John. – Jeśli jesteś z kimś czy z czymś zżyty, czasem trudniej podjąć decyzję, zwłaszcza, gdy od tego zależy czyjeś życie. Twoje uczucia...

- Ja nie mam uczuć – wciął się gniewnie Sherlock.

- Możesz to wmawiać idiotom pokroju Andersona – zripostował John. Sherlock widział, że w tej utarczce słownej to doktor miał przewagę i że ten doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. – Dlaczego nie uciekałeś? Miałeś możliwość, trzeba było zejść z linii ognia i z ukrycia szukać sposobu, żeby dorwać Moriarty'ego. To było całkowicie logiczne, a jednak tego nie zrobiłeś.

- Nie mogłem, bo...

- Bo czasem uczucia nie pozwalają, prawda? Bałeś się tego, co zrobi snajper Moriarty'ego, jeśli się usuniesz. – Uwagi Johna były celne, logiczne, i w dodatku Sherlock był w stanie je zaakceptować. I wcale mu się nie podobały. – Czasem dla kogoś bliskiego jesteśmy w stanie zrobić coś, o co nigdy byśmy się nie posądzali.

- Na przykład chcieć poświęcić życie i kazać uciekać? – dokończył detektyw. – John, to było...

- Byłem żołnierzem – przypomniał mu John. – W pewnym sensie, nadal nim jestem. Na wojnie nie myślisz w takich chwilach, po prostu robisz, czego cię nauczyli, albo co podpowiada ci intuicja. Tu było podobnie. Takich rzeczy się nie zapomina.

- Nie tylko tego, prawda? – zagadnął cicho Sherlock. – Skoro potrzebowałeś terapeutki.

- Nie tylko – przyznał John.

- Ja nie będę potrzebował – nastroszył się detektyw i uciekł z salonu, nim John nie uznał, że powinien wyciągnąć z niego coś jeszcze.


End file.
